


Without That Demon, I'd Lose My Angel

by LexusOnIce



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: At least for a little bit, Chris & Victor friendship, Chris' boyfriend's name is Masumi bc of Kubo and I didn't remember the other names he's gone by so, Demon Katsuki Yuuri, F/F, F/M, I think I might do all of this from Victor's side and then one from Yuuri's side bc like, Long haired victor, M/M, Mickey & Sara Gods, More angst, Multi, Shrine Maiden AU, Shrine Maiden Victor Nikiforov, Tengu Chris, Tengu Chris' boyfriend, UNTIL YUURI, Victor finds himself in love with his 'enemy', Victor is losing his will to live pretty much, Victor totally thinks Yuuri is an angel, a lot of the characters will be various creatures, angst comes first of course, it's gonna be angsty and I'm sorry, its against the rulessssss, plus like yuuri thinks he's shit for being a demon, so lots of angst, there will be a happy ending eventually, there will be angst, there will be good angst I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexusOnIce/pseuds/LexusOnIce
Summary: Victor is a Shrine Maiden. He harbors one half of a God. The other resides in the air of the mountains. He has lived his whole life as such, done his duties and been happy some of the time. The rest of the time he doesn't know what to do. He's growing tired, everyday he's alone. He has his guardians and the gods, and even Makkachin. But he wishes that he could have a normal life sometimes.He thinks there's no way that'll happen. On a regular ceremony day he meets him - a man by the name of Yuuri.A man trapped in something, that he wanted free of. When Victor can't help him he goes away. The man was an angel in Victor's eyes. What happens when in his search for him, he finds that the man he wants is a demon. Someone Victor can never have.......





	Without That Demon, I'd Lose My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty first chap done! I've been mulling over this for a couple weeks and finally got to finishing the chapter, which I redid it because my little bro was like it's too rusheeeed.  
> And now it's over 7k words........ not rushed anymoreeeee
> 
> anyway I hope you enjoy this and I'll be trying to get the next chap up as quick as I can <333
> 
> Let me know what you think ahhh, all kudos and comments are appreciated <33
> 
> and the rating is teen for now, Idk if anything real bad will happen, if it does I'll change the rating

Victor sighed, he’d been granting what wishes allowed all day. It wasn’t a warm day or a cold day. It was actually very nice. Even so it was tiring for both him and Mickey. The power they were expelling would take days to build up again. It wasn’t the first time but Victor was so glad once again that this day only happened every two years.

  
He stood from where he was taking a small break.Yakov always insisted he take breaks in between a certain amount of wishes. He would have argued had Yakov’s face not gotten so angry. He had one more, just one and Yakov had still made him take a break. He was grateful, but Yakov didn’t need to know.

  
He walked back to his seat on the deck of the shrine. He gracefully lowered himself until he was sitting cross-legged on the cushion again. He looked down at where the last person would ask or a wish. He was glad it was the last, and he hoped maybe more interesting though he couldn’t get his hopes up. Most wishes were asking for prosperity in their crop yields, no diseases in the family, food to keep the family going. Some asked for their wishes for their children to get into the school in the next village that was almost impossible to gain entrance into. They were all small things, usually hope to keep living, or luck. They were almost nothing and they were never interesting. They all knew wishes to him and the God or God’s as he knew, were small things. They weren’t allowed to ask for someone’s life or death because the Gods themselves had said that wouldn’t be allowed. Messing with the string of fate was against all rules. So that was made clear on his first ceremony as wish granter. In all the years since that first one, nothing interesting had been asked of him. Small things that he and Mickey were used to granting, and he was grateful, but they were so very boring.

Victor nodded to Georgi once he was situated and the man made his way down off the little deck and down to bring the man up for his wish. Victor was ready for any wish, he was sure it was some grandfather asking for his children to have happy lives, or something equally as small to Victor. He was glad they were all small if he was honest. It meant less energy for Mickey and Himself to expend but it was boring. Victor loved when things were exciting, and surprising. But very little was as a Maiden. He could count on one hand the number of times things got interesting and those were all because of others. Never himself, he wished he could surprise people more, but since he was young he’d followed the rules and done everything he was supposed to as a Maiden. That was just his life, and he didn’t want to burden Georgi and Yakov, they were so kind to him.

  
He shook the thoughts from his head as he shifted one last time before the man came to ask his wish. He would smile and grant what the man asked for. All his attention should stay with the man in front of him and not anywhere else. So he took a deep breath and let it out as Georgi and the man cleared the top of the stairs and came to stop in front of him.

  
Just as they stopped in front of him, so too did Victor’s heart stop. He couldn’t believe the angel of a man that was in front of him. His first thought was he must be an angel. Just where were his wings. Victor was sure his mouth was hanging open as he gaped at the man. He just couldn’t take his eyes off him as he walked forward and kneeled on the ground in front of Victor.

  
He knew he should say something but he couldn’t, the man was just too beautiful. His face was angled and his cheekbones high. He had the face of a gorgeous woman and Victor was taken aback by his eyes as well. A deep and rich brown that shone in the soft light of evening, they seemed to swim like the pools Victor would see in the garden, constantly shifting to show you another facet of them and more. His hair was messy but it looked as soft as a God’s. It took Victor a moment to take in how beautiful he was and he wished the kimono the man wore would show him what he was hiding as a body shape.

  
Victor’s own eyes widened at his thoughts. He pushed such thoughts out of his head as he took in the man’s face this time. His slight smile fell at the look on the man’s face. He looked so broken.

  
He not only looked broken, his body language screamed trapped, in pain. Victor wanted to jump up and hug the man as well as tell him he’d do anything to see a smile as beautiful as the man. But he couldn’t do that, especially when Yakov cleared his throat obviously telling Victor to do his duty.

  
Victor opened his mouth to speak but it came out a croak, so he swallowed hard, before speaking again his voice barely reaching above a whisper, he was glad it was quiet, ‘You are the last one, what is wish?’ He held his breath as he awaited what this man wanted, and he could only hope the man burst up and said ‘you’.

  
The man sat there as tears gathered in his eyes, ‘I’d like you to free me…..please.’

  
Victor looked shocked as he leaned forward, ‘Free you from who or what?’

  
The man snorted slightly and stood with a sad smile, ‘It doesn’t matter. If you can’t tell or don’t know than I don’t think even you can help me. I’ll leave you to a good evening, thank you for even just listening, and I hope….I hope you don’t feel trapped here, I hope something makes it easier for you, being trapped in a body…..a situation you didn’t ask for….it’s truly hell.’

  
The man sighed heavily as he stood to make his way out of the Shrine. Victor stood quickly and jumped down to reach for the man, ‘Wait! I want to help you in some way. If you tell me what you want to be freed from. I want to help!’

  
The man stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Victor, ‘It’s alright, I wanted your help but you are too beautiful for me to taint you with darkness and my pain. I’ll be fine, but I honestly hope someone as kind as you doesn’t feel trapped or hurt in anyway. My name is Yuuri, and though you can’t help me, your mere words brightened my day. Thank you.’

  
With those words he left, down the stairs at a quick pace that Victor couldn’t follow in the heavy ceremony clothes he had on. He stood here and watched where the man had left. He couldn’t understand, the man had asked for help and then declined when Victor wanted to help. What could he, possibly need help to be free from? And how could he possibly have known the deepest feelings Victor was keeping hidden. Had he noticed the pain Victor hid from the others? Victor didn’t know how the man could tell he was feeling trapped in a destiny he hadn’t asked for. How the man knew he didn’t know but…..the man had called him beautiful and kind. He’d been worried about Victor, moreso than himself. Victor knew the people around him cared for him, it was just…..this complete stranger had been worried about him. He didn’t have to, and he seemed burdened by a lot and he still worried over Victor’s health. That meant so much to Victor in a way he’d never felt before. He honestly would say he loved the man just a little bit. The man had been like an angel and Victor half thought he might be. He was only kind of exaggerating.

  
He couldn’t move his legs. Honestly they were all lucky he had on the heavy ceremony garments. If he hadn’t he would have run right after Yuuri no matter the consequences. He would do anything, but he was weighed down, and with more rational thought he knew he wasn’t allowed to leave the Shrine’s perimeter. He took a deep breath and when Yakov came and laid his hand on his shoulder he allowed him to show him to his room. But his mind was still on Yuuri. The man had been so sad and he couldn’t help but feel bad that the man had asked for help and he hadn’t given it. He should of done something, said something to keep him from leaving.

  
He knew he couldn’t go back to that time without heavy consequences but he wanted to free him from what had trapped him. And from the pain it was obvious he felt. He thanked Yakov and Georgi before they left asking for time alone. They knew he always needed hours to relax alone after the ceremony. There were so many people who came and asked it was relaxing for both him and Mickey once all humans stayed away from them. No more powers draining to grant their wishes.

  
If he could he would have sent someone after Yuuri right then, but he thought he might not want that. He’d made it obvious he hadn’t wanted Victor’s help, even if it was just because he didn’t want to ‘taint’ him. He wanted to send someone after him anyway to protect him from whatever was hurting him, but he couldn’t…..yet at least. When Makkachin came up to him and whined he smiled, ‘You’re a very good boy Makka, now let’s await our friend huh?’ he smiled wider as the dog licked his face all over and he settled in to await when she would return.

  
He watched the back garden listening to the birds chirp and the bugs make little noises. He enjoyed just sitting here even if sitting with his thoughts was not what helped him most of the time. He looked to the positioning of the sun and smiled, it was almost sunset, ‘She’ll be here soon Makka.I’m sure you’re excited too Mickey.’

  
He heard a snort, and turned to see Mickey materialize beside him, glowing a soft green, ‘I am excited to see her, even though I see her each night. But are you alright Victor? I can tell you’re thinking of that man. Are you going to send my Sara out to go look for him?’

  
Victor smiled, ‘Still overprotective Mickey? She is just as strong as you, if not stronger since you’re stuck with me. Like anything could actually hurt her. And even if it could I trust in her judgment to run at that point.’

  
Mickey humphed as he plopped beside Victor, ‘Of course I’m protective! She’s my twin sister, we have been through so much together and just because you have fallen for a mysterious stranger doesn’t mean she should have to go find him!’

  
‘Find who exactly?’

  
Victor smiled as he turned to the open doors that he always slid open just for when she came. He always told her opening them for her even if she could go through them was just plain manners. He took her in this form again. She was striking, as she landed gracefully on one foot like a dancer before she flattened both feet to the mats before her. Her hair was down her back like always but tied up with a hairpin as it shifted from the magic she bled. Her robes moved around her as she moved giving slight glimpses of the tattoos that spanned her whole body and matched her brothers. He watched her magic swim in the air around her, the blue making her glow slightly. Her grace simply bled out everywhere as she made her way to where they sat and her body lost all grace and poise as she ungracefully plopped down beside her brother, ‘So, find who?’

  
Victor smiled, ‘There was a man today that came to make a wish. He was the last of them and he made his way up and oh Sara! He was beautiful! Almost as beautiful as some of the gods! He then asked for me to free him. I asked him from what or who and he stood and started to say that if I didn’t know I couldn’t help him. I tried to stop him again but he told me he didn’t want to taint anyone as beautiful as me. He also……as he walked away his thoughts weren’t about himself. Even though it was obvious he was in pain and hurting. He asked about my health and hoped for me. I can’t leave someone so kind to suffer. So……’

  
Sara laughed, ‘So you want me to go and try and find this man? My brother seems against it, but he always seems against everything that is even slightly dangerous. Maybe he’s just a scaredy cat!’

‘Sara!!’

Both Victor and Sara started laughing as Mickey groaned.

‘Yes, maybe he is! But Sara, I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look tonight, just like always.’

Mickey squinted hard at Victor as Sara smiled, ‘Thank you Victor but you and I both know that you’re prettier than I could ever be. Especially with that long hair, I still can’t believe it’s almost brushing the ground. Has Yakov complained yet?’

Victor laughed, ‘More than complained actually. When I told him I was growing it out he almost threw a fit. Thank goodness Georgi was there at the time to calm him from killing me. After a while when he realized I was standing my ground he decided it was fine as long as I dealt with it, now though he’s telling me that if it brushes the ground he’ll shave it off completely. I then asked him if he wanted me to look

like him that bad.’

Sara snorted, ‘I would say I can’t believe it but you would Victor! Are you trying to give the man an attack?’

Victor shrugged, ‘Not really, I love him. He’s like a father to me and has been since I was a child. But……teasing him is so much fun!’

Sara snorted as Mickey scoffed. She hit him in the side as she reached out to pet Makkachin as he wagged his tail but stayed leaning against Victor.

‘But anyway will you look for him? I know how…boring things around here are. I know you might have more important things to do but…..’

Sara looked at Mickey and he nodded. They both knew it was weighing on Victor more recently that he couldn’t leave the mountain or the Shrine itself. He’d lived his whole life in the walls the barrier had made.

As a younger child he’d lashed out when it got too boring but as he’d gotten older he’d honestly gotten quieter. Like he was fine with it, but they could see it weigh on him. They’d seen other Maidens have similar problems, it was always a problem when they started to lose their strength and will. Once it was completely gone they sometimes got devoured by the power that the twins harbored and a new one would be born……but they both liked Victor. He was honestly their favorite of every Maiden’s before him. The first male maiden, an occurrence that had shocked all of them, and he had been a little of a nuisance as a child until Yakov had gotten him Makkachin. Either way they both adored the good heart he harbored, and the playful side he hadn’t grown out of. While forgetful he meant well, and some of the maidens before had been the same, but Victor was the kindest. He helped anyone no matter what they were. He had saved multiple yokai and the like. It was lucky that they could hide it from Yakov with their powers. If not Victor would have been in a lot of trouble.

Sara lay her finger on her chin, ‘Well, have you done anything to gain a favor like this? I don’t know….you were fighting with Mickey, and you forgot to tell me I was beautiful when I first made an entrance. Do you really deserve my help?’

Victor yelped as he bolted up knocking Makka out of the way and he groaned, ‘Sara!’

He jumped at her, hugging her tight before he laid a kiss on her cheek, ‘Sara, you’re the most beautiful woman I know! And……I only know two you and Georgi,’ she snickered at that, ‘but please, I will not fight with Mickey at all in the next two days and I will tell you you’re beautiful every time I see forever. I’m so sorry I forgot! I just….this man….Yuuri, he was so…..beautiful and amazing. I couldn’t think of anything but him, I’m sorry.’ He lowered his head in shame.

Sara smiled at Mickey as he smiled at Victor. He was so precious sometimes. They had lived a long time together, but Victor was the closest they’d ever had to a younger sibling, and they cared for him a lot, ‘Alright,’ she hugged Victor back, ‘I’ll do it. If you’re going to marry this man, we better find him and free him from whatever is holding him. Neither of us want you to feel so lonely anymore. You may be hiding the pain from Yakov and Georgi but we’ve noticed how your duties are weighing on you.’

Victor felt the tears start to fall, ‘I love you guys. You always look out for me even if you don’t have to. You guys are the best gods to be maiden to ever.’

She laughed as did Mickey, ‘Victor, thank you so much, we care about you just as much. But if we do find him presenting yourself to him naked in the Onsen will not be a good idea. Good try though, maybe once we find him and bring him back you can, maybe….talk instead of going so far.’

Victor squeaked, ‘What did I say about sneaking a peak at my thoughts! But….fine, I’ll come up with some other grand entrance.’

  
Sara nodded, ‘Good, but I want you to know I’m not supposed to be doing this so you better pay me back in food and talking later….understand?’

  
Victor immediately nodded, ‘Absolutely! I’ll do anything as long as I can see him again and help him. He deserves to not be so sad.’

  
Sara smiled as she nodded but she honestly wondered if she should say something about it. While it was a little cute that he cared about a stranger was a little worrying and his obsession could be bad……she honestly couldn’t say anything. She had watched him grow with Mickey, helped raise him at times and he was now 24 years old. He’d never been in love before, and he was so kind and beautiful she didn’t want to stop the first happy feelings he was having in so long. They had both felt his pain, and it was never anger at them. No matter how much it technically should have been. It was always a struggle to watch their Maiden’s go through the pain of their duty but…..it was different with Victor. He meant more to them than the others. And watching his face fall as people came to ask for blessings, new couples who were happy to be in love. He always blessed them gracefully and even added his hope they were together as long as they loved each other so. But the tears in his eyes later and the times she’d held him with Mickey because he cried over not being able to love someone like that. It always broke her heart when she noticed the pain, she knew the cost of being a maiden. The cost that came from protecting the mountain and watching it badger him harder the older he got hurt her. Sometimes he got that blank look in his eye, the one that said he was trying to think of nothing, that he tried to distance himself from the Shrine. She wanted that for him, Makkachin had helped more than they had ever thought, and she was glad they’d talked Yakov into obtaining him for Victor when he was 16. It was only in recent years that the dog hadn’t seemed enough anymore.

  
Mickey also understood, he understood more than she could as Victor was his vessel he could feel the emotions and pain like they were his own. Together they’d given the dog the ability to protect Victor if needed, but they’d also given the dog a longer life, Yakov hadn’t approved. He didn’t want them to get in trouble no matter how much he appreciated them taking care of Victor. He loved him like they did. All of them had come together to raise him and they all adored him no matter how much mischief he got into. But she was willing to break the rules again. She would find this man, Yuuri. And she would bring him back even if she had to drag him kicking and screaming. She would make her Maiden happy, even if she had to break rules to do it. A sad maiden was one that died quicker. The power they had to make others happy draining from a soul that was unhappy itself.

  
‘I’ll find him for you, but if I can’t will you drop the matter?’

  
Victor narrowed his eyes at her before he nodded, ‘I understand, if he doesn’t want to be found, or if you can’t find him then it wasn’t for me to help him. I don’t want to make things worse by being too pushy.’  
She smiled, ‘Good, I have a man to find then. He can’t have gotten far from here, might even still be in the town. I’m so glad we learned that spell to change us into a human every time we wanted Mickey.’  
He laughed, ‘We only learned that one because when Victor was young he needed play mates! Sometimes I feel like he still does with how childish he is.’

  
Vicor gasped, ‘How can you say something so mean Mickey?! I am a complete adult who understand being…..adult.’

  
Sara snickered, ‘Yes Victor, you’re so adult having a crush on this man and having us find him by any means. So very mature, maybe you should be the gods and we should be the children here.’  
He groaned, ‘Don’t you have a man to find?’

  
She giggled, ‘Fine but someday we’ll just keep teasing you until your face becomes all red again. Now I’m off to find a man named Yuuri who is, ‘the most beautiful man ever, he looks like an angel.’’  
Victor gasped, ‘I told you to stop reading my thoughts!’

  
Mickey laughed hard behind them. Sara did too before she took a deep breath, ‘Alright Victor fine, I’ll stop. I have a bride to find for you….unless you want to be the bride?’

  
Victor grumbled, ‘I’d be the bride of course, but……thank you Sara. Both of you, for doing this, now go and come back before sunrise preferably. I don’t want you to drain too much energy so late at night, I know it drains faster for you.’

  
She nodded before she gave a salute to him and jumped out the door into the air, changing form a couple times, he couldn’t see which form she chose as she was too far away, and finally completely out of sight. He smiled as he sat back and laid beside Mickey giving him a kiss on the cheek and then rolling over to snuggle into Makkachin’s fur, ‘We could find him Makka! I know when we do he’ll love you, everybody does!’

  
Mickey snorted, ‘Who couldn’t, he’s just as excitable as you are. Plus he’s too sweet for anyone to not like him. But I’m glad you’re smiling again Victor, you were scaring us recently.’

  
Victor turned to Mickey and nodded, ‘I was….scaring myself. There were so many days I was just feeling numb, and it’s not something that feels nice. I know you can feel it too and I’m sorry for that, but now I have a goal. I’m gonna help Yuuri and save him from whatever is making him sad. And if I can’t then I know you guys will be here for me to make me feel better, so either way it ends, everything will be fine.’  
Mickey saw the tears fall down Victor’s cheeks and pulled him into his arms before speaking, ‘Yes, we will be here no matter what. And if you ever feel like that again you know you can call us and we will tease you until you may die of embarrassment.’

  
Victor smiled into Mickey’s robes as he tightened his hands into them, ‘Thank you Mickey, now Makka and I are gonna sleep. Are you gonna dematerialize or staying with us tonight?’

  
Mickey smiled, ‘Tonight I’ll stay with you, for support and it will let me wait for Sara’s return anyway.’

  
Victor nodded as he kissed Makka’s head, ‘That makes sense. But if your energy gets drained too much since you already used so much today, just dematerialize. Sara will understand for sure. And don’t worry about her so much, we both know she’s strong.’

  
Mickey nodded as Victor settled into his bed with Makkachin in his arms and Mickey beside him. He sighed as he felt Mickey run his fingers through his hair, something the god had done when he was a child to calm him. He smiled before he let himself fall asleep, surrounded by the love of the ones who’d been beside him for so long.

  
\---------------

  
Victor yawned as he opened his eyes and sat up to stretch. He looked out the open door to find that it was around midday. He was still slightly tired from the day before and since Mickey wasn’t actually beside him now he was sure he was also tired still. The Granting Ceremony always took a lot out of both of them and would be a couple days before they made up the energy again.

  
Because of that Yakov always gave them a couple days from any and all Shrine duties so they could gain their energy with no hassles.

  
Victor was more than fine with taking a break from his duties. He didn’t mind them at all but it was nice to get a break from them every couple of years. On this day he mostly spent them with Makkachin, or with his…..other friends in the Shrine, the ones Yakov didn’t know about. So he made his way to the back of the Shrine. While the barrier around the shrine wrapped around the front at the gate not far from the stairs the back spanned farther than most believed.

  
The barrier went back acres up acres where people thought just the mountain resided. Victor loved exploring back in the forest. In such adventures he had found some interesting characters. One of which still lived on the grounds of the Shrine. He had become a friend to Victor and this was something he’d definitely want to know about. So Victor brought Makkachin with him and they delved farther into the Shrine from the garden. He followed the small animal paths for a while calling Makka when he got too far ahead. He waved to the small yokai that were around. None of them ever caused problems and in the Shrine they were protected from getting possessed and used for mischief so it was always a good idea to let them stay. He pushed farther stopping at a pond to let Makka have a drink, reaching his hands down to take a drink as well. Finally he made it to the end of the trail and turned into one of the bushes and found the rock that held the stairs to climb up.

  
He started with Makkachin right beside him making his way up the stairs and back in between a couple rocks squeezing tight before he saw it ahead of him. The Tengu’s house, he really liked him. He was kind but had many jokes that were sexual in manner that Victor loved hearing. No one ever talked about that kind of thing with him, as such he was more than fine getting to hear it here. He smiled as he got to the door and knocked lightly, three quick raps with his knuckles.

  
‘Vitya!’

  
He snickered as he heard something fall over inside before the door swung open and he was hit by a man with wings protruding from his back.

  
‘Oh!’ They both fell to the ground and the air was knocked out of Victor. He took a minute to get his breath back before he decided to scold him. “Chris! We’re not close to any edge but what if one of us got injured? I certainly don’t want to have to explain that to Yakov!’

  
Chris snorted before he sat up, ‘I’ve always wanted you under me, but not if you’re gonna talk about your guardian.’

  
Victor yelped, ‘Chris!!’

  
He laughed dragging Victor up and inside to the living area where it was obvious Chris had knocked over the tea he was preparing for himself, “I’m sorry Vitya, come in! I’ve missed you, it’s been a long time since your last visit!’ Chris stopped as he picked up one of the tea cups, ‘Wait……you only come here every once in a while unless…..you have relaxed posture, you are almost glowing, and you actually look happy and I mean your aura as well. What happened, who is he, and why aren’t you telling me what happened right now?’

  
Victor squeaked as Chris got right in his face, “Chris! Calm down, I came to see you but…you are right about me meeting someone, sort of.’

  
Chris squinted before he latched onto Victor, his hand in a threatening pose, ‘Vitya, I will tickle you if you don’t tell me right now in extreme detail what happened and why you are like this. And I know Mickey won’t interrupt, if you have enough time to come over it must have been the Granting Ceremony correct?’

  
Victor looked at him before he brushed him off and Chris went back to cleaning up the mess, ‘Hey, I’ve come to see you at other times! But yes Mickey is resting, he will be able to see everything we talk about but he won’t interrupt. And yes it was the ceremony. I’m still beat, but I knew you’d want to know this the minute it happened and since I was so tired last night, this is as good as you will get.’

  
Chris waved his hands dismissively, making new tea and giving Victor a cup, ‘Okay okay, you are right but usually it’s only after the ceremony. Does not matter. Tell me before I tickle you for the information.’

  
Victor scooched away from him, taking his tea and cradling it in his hands as he sighed, “Fine, fine. So today was going like regular, everything was very simple and easy, good for both Mickey and I. I was getting bored but I’ve been bored and lonely for a couple years now. Anyway Yakov made me take a break before the last wisher which frankly still makes me angry. But that’s not the point! I get back out there and Georgi brings the man up the stairs and as soon as he crests them I’m taken aback. He’s absolutely gorgeous, Chris he had the face of an oriental woman. I swear he’s as pretty in the face as some of the Gods and Goddesses I’ve seen. His hair was messy but it looked adorable on him. And his eyes! They were so brown and they almost shifted like I’ve seen yokai’s and God’s do sometimes. They were so deep it almost felt like I was swimming in them. But beyond his looks he makes his way over and sits down, I’m in awe and don’t speak until Yakov clears his throat. Finally I open my mouth and ask him what he wants.’

  
Chris leaned forward, ‘Victor don’t stop! What did he say? Did he say ‘you’?’

  
Victor snorted, ‘I actually wish he had, no he had tears in his eyes as he asked me to free him.’

  
Chris’s face scrunched, ‘Free him from what? Or who?’

  
Victor grumbled, ‘Exactly! That’s your first question! Mine was the same, I asked from who or what and he snorts before he gets this sad look in his eyes as he tells me it doesn’t matter. If I don’t know then there’s no way I can help him. He thanks me and goes to leave and I stand and yell at him. I would have chased him had I not been covered in the heavy ceremony wear. But he does stop and I say I want to help him. I want to do whatever I can and he smiles sadly and tells me that I’m so kind and beautiful that it doesn’t matter he doesn’t want to taint me with his darkness. He then proceeded to tell me he hoped I didn’t feel trapped in my station or my own body. That being trapped is hell and he can only hope that I don’t feel that way and that I never hurt. But then he left. Chris I…..’

  
Chris smiled, ‘You’re in love aren’t you?’

  
Victor squeaked, ‘No I’m not I just…….okay maybe just a little. But how did you know?’

  
Chris shot him a deadpan look, ‘Victor, you are gushing like a little girl over the boy who gave her a flower. It’s quite obvious even if I didn’t know you, which I do so in essence – it’s quite obvious.’

  
Victor groaned, ‘That’s what Sara said pretty much. He even told me his name Chris, it’s just a beautiful as he is.’

  
Chris snorted, ‘What is it Victor, what is the name of your future husband?’

  
Victor blushed, ‘We don’t know if that’ll happen and it’s Yuuri.’

  
Chris nodded, ‘Beautiful indeed, and Victor you’re gorgeous. One of the prettiest human’s I’ve ever come across, and it’s obvious this man feels the same or he wouldn’t call you beautiful. Since he sounds so beautiful I wonder what he said about darkness….but if you really like this guy, and he left, that means with how happy you are……you sent someone after him. That means that you sent someone you trust with the power to find a man and would know what he looked like and I know neither Georgi nor Yakov would do so, even if Georgi is a romantic. So you must have sent Sara.’

  
Victor nodded, ‘Well, I sent her last night for only a little while. She came back early this morning or so Mickey’s thoughts are telling me. So yes I sent her and she found nothing last night but will keep looking.’

  
Chris giggled and his wings fluttered behind him, ‘Okay Victor, since you are my friend I will send some of my birds to speak and ask about this man. I’m sure together they and all the birds they recruit will find something of interest. And if they do Sara can go and investigate it. If it is the man you want Sara can drag him back here after telling him you want to speak to him. I’m glad it’s Sara, while I like her a lot actually, I like not having her lean over your shoulder watching me. Usually she’s there with Mickey and both of them with the exact same face looking at me is chilling. Now we have neither of them, makes me feel better. I assume by how animatedly you’re speaking of him that you are in deeper than you believe.’

  
Victor grumbled, ‘I am not, I just need to save him from whatever is harming his spirit, I feel like a man like that is as beautiful inside as out. So I want to speak to him and help him be happy enough for us to see how beautiful he is like that.’

  
Chris nodded, ‘Yes, your intentions are purely for making him happy. But I won’t speak more of it, as your friend I will find this man so that he can marry you, as the other half of your soul you need to be together to become one.’ Chris said while his eyebrows moved suggestively at Victor.

  
Victor almost choked on his tea, that he’d finally taken a moment to take a drink of, ‘Chris!’

  
Chris snorted, ‘I am so glad you’re so innocent Vitya, my siblings were never so innocent. It’s amazing seeing that little blush!’

  
Victor growled, ‘I’m not your little siblings, I’m older than you Chris!’

  
He snorted, ‘Are you so sure Victor? I’m sure if I ask Mickey he’d say you’re still like a child a ton of the time. Especially when you get forgetful and don’t do what you’re told…..or you sneak out of the Shrine’s temple.’

  
Victor huffed, ‘And? I came to see you. But maybe next time I’ll just leave you here and not come and tell you the details of anything. I’m too childish anyway, why would you want to know about any of this anyway.’ He got up to leave.

  
Chris couldn’t stop his laugh, ‘Vitya! I’m sorry, but you have to admit you can still be very childish, not that I mind. I just enjoy teasing you. You know I’m never serious or trying to be mean. I love you Victor, you saved my life and then hid me from your Guardian and your new one now. You’ve saved my life and then you could have left me alone, but you didn’t Victor. You took me in and let me live here, and you even became my friend. You’re so kind Victor. I just enjoy teasing the shit out of you. And you are right you’re not my younger sibling, but you are my family now.’

  
Victor gasped, ‘Damn it Chris. You know I love you too. And I enjoy your jokes and teasing, Georgi and Yakov won’t play around with me like that, they’re too busy taking care of me. Mickey and Sara do tease me but with you it’s different. Mostly because they still sort of think of me as a child, which with how old they are it makes sense. Still, you’re my only friend other than Makka here Chris and that means a lot to me. You helping me with finding Yuuri means a lot too. Don’t ever forget that!’ Victor jumped into a hug with Chris as Makkachin then climbed on him licking both of them all over their faces.

  
They both laughed as they pushed Makka off letting him lay on the cushion just for him and they sat up and looked at each other.

  
Victor giggled, ‘How is it that every time we come together we’re somehow telling each other how much we care?’

  
Chris shrugged, ‘I don’t know, while I liked my siblings we never talked about how much we cared about each other. We all knew someday our oldest sister would take over our home with her husband and we were expected to find our own places to nest with a mate. So I think we all kind of ignored each other beyond what we had to. I know all of my siblings, but myself and two others, found mates before leaving. I found my mate after I left actually, a little before I met you.’

  
Victor nodded, ‘Yes I remember him, Masumi correct? Where is he right now?’

  
Chris nodded, ‘I’m surprised you remember, but he’s out. You know the barrier sometimes gets too much on his sensibilities. He’s always been sensitive to barriers he says and this one is so strong that sometimes he needs a couple days out of it. He should be back today or tomorrow actually.’

  
Victor nodded, ‘That’s good, I know you get lonely when he isn’t here.’

  
Chris gasped, ‘I….do get very lonely without him, but there is a lot of space in this barrier to have fun. Messing with some of the others is funny, but that doesn’t matter, he’ll be back here and I can tell him all about what you’re going through! He’ll think it’s adorable, and it is! I’ve never seen you this invested in anyone.’

  
Victor nodded, ‘Very true, but since you’re helping me don’t send out too many of your birds. I know you use them for protection. So only send as much as you need.’

  
Chris nodded as they both looked out the door that Chris kept open in case he wanted to jump out and spread his wings. The sun was getting close to setting and Victor knew it was time.

  
“Chris it’s time for me to go back now.’

  
Chris sighed dramatically, ‘Oh, I’ll be so lonely, what will I do without your amazing presence to sooth my sadness.’

  
Victor looked at him for a moment before they both couldn’t hold in their laughter anymore.

  
As they laughed together they heard the sound of wings and turned to see Masumi smiling as he landed and walked into the house. ‘Hello Victor.’

  
Victor caught his breath before he nodded, ‘Hello Masumi, how was your time outside the barrier?’

  
‘Good,’ he made his way over and placed a kiss on Chris’ forehead. ‘It’s always nice to have a change of scenery even if this place it beautiful. I still can’t thank you enough for letting us stay here.’

  
Victor laughed, ‘Masumi how many times do I have to tell you, no thanks needed. I love you both and I’ve never felt like Tengu, Tanuki, and yokai should be judged. I know you are not bad people and I knew that the moment I met you. I know Yakov wouldn’t necessarily approve but Mickey and Sara do, and that’s enough. It doesn’t matter anyway, I’d still keep you here. You’re both too kind to force out.’

  
Chris nodded, ‘He’ll keep saying it Love. He has never let me offer anything in return for saving my life and letting us stay. He’s just that kind at heart, which we should all be thankful for as he’s the maiden and can use Mickey’s power if he chooses.’

  
Masumi nodded, ‘I’ll still keep thanking you, my mate is alive and well because of you. It means more to me than anything. And any Tengu who knew would also offer thanks, we always offer thanks for any good dead.’

  
Victor nodded, ‘As you’ve said Masumi, and I believe it. Either way I won’t take anything, your friendship is more than enough of a gift for me. Now Makka and I will be on our way, I must get back before it gets dark.’ He gave Chris a tight hug before he did the same for Masumi and right before he left he turned, ‘And Chris can tell you all that’s happened and how you will never have to worry about paying me back after what he’s doing for me, goodbye for now!’

  
He left the house as he heard Masumi ask something he couldn’t catch but he plainly heard Chris’s answer to his mate.

  
‘It’s love.’

  
And Victor smiled as he and Makka made their way back to the Shrine before anyone knew he was gone. He had to get back and talk to Sara, he wanted to find this man.


End file.
